dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Ivy
}} Poison Ivy is Gotham City's resident eco-terrorist. A unique human/plant hybrid, she cares only for her beloved plants and their ultimate dominion over the planet. Poison Ivy's once-human body has been chemically altered and can create any number of pheromones and toxins to entice or destroy. Her unique bond with plants means she can swiftly generate new breeds or plant explosive seed pods on her enemies. Background Pale, gangly and unremarkable, Pamela Isley was a shy botanist when she went to work for famed scientist Dr. Jason Woodrue. Hoping to create a human/plant hybrid, Woodrue experimented on Isley, creating the beautiful-but-deadly Poison Ivy. Now a physical beauty with chlorophyll instead of blood and capable of exuding various pheromones and natural toxins, Ivy began a criminal career to fund her cause as a champion for the world's diminishing flora species. During the War of the Gods incident, caused by Circe, Ivy stumbled upon Circe's stronghold in the Amazon and was captured by the Bana Mighdall. Hung up and about to be tortured, she was saved when the Suicide Squad, led by the Black Adam, co-incidentally attacked the stronghold to stop Circe. Combat Statistics *Poison Ivy (The Greenhouse) *Poison Ivy (Arkham Asylum) *Villainy United Involvement *She is one of the bosses in Arkham Asylum (Alert). She, Scarecrow, and Mr. Freeze have taken over Arkham Asylum and Heroes and Villains must fight them. *She is also the center of attention of the Spring Seasonal event where Heroes must stop her plants from taking over Gotham while Villains try to help her. Ivy intends to tap into The Green in order to spread her "babies" across the planet. Heroes *Poison Ivy has released her legions of plants to spread across the Giordano Botanical Gardens area. Robin has gone ahead to investigate. You must clear the area of her plant pods and locate Robin inside Poison Ivy's lair. Villains *During the Spring Seasonal Event, she gives villain players their quest. She's located in The Pit. Trivia *Poison Ivy first appeared in Batman #181 (June 1966). *Poison Ivy is voiced by Cyndi Williams. * When discussing her origins, Ivy originally stated that she was a botanist who assisted Marc LeGrande in stealing ancient Egyptian poisonous herbs. When he attempted to kill her with them, she survived and discovered her current powers. However, she has since admitted that this origin was a lie. * Ivy's best friend is the Joker's sidekick, Harley Quinn. * Ivy's skin is green due to the deadly toxins that flow though her body. As such she is immune to most toxins and possesses a "poison kiss" which can paralyze and kill her foes. By manipulating the amount of toxins in her veins, Ivy can return her skin colour to it's previous "human pink" hue. *Ivy's physiology is dependent on receiving a certain amount of sunlight, which she absorbs and converts to energy in much the same way plants do. She becomes greatly weakened if deprived of sunlight for an extended period of time. * When fighting in The Greenhouse, her stance is that of Martial Arts. Yet in the Arkham Asylum (Alert) her stance is that of Hand Blaster. * One year after the initial decommissioning of the Suicide Squad and Ivy's release, Ivy became the lover of General Vaca, the president of Rio Brava; the capital city of Pueto Azul, South America. Ivy took advantage of her status to plunder the nation's treasury, by the time Batman had come to recruit her for the new Squad she had driven the country's populace into rioting for her and the General's execution. * Both self professed "Guardians of The Green”, Poison Ivy and Swamp Thing are considered to be mirror images of each other; where the latter is plant life convinced it is still a man, while the more humanoid Ivy will willingly sacrifice the lives of humans in favour of her beloved plants. Gallery File:PoisonIvy_fig_color.jpg|Production Key Poses File:PoisonIvy_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren icnChar PoisonIvy multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPIvy.jpg File:SpringEvent.jpg File:IvyArkham.jpg File:ArkhamAsylum10.jpg File:Ivy2.png Poison Ivy (Hall of Doom).png|Spring event Poison Ivy Gallery Page See also * Poison Ivy's Plant Hybrids * Gotham City Sirens * The Green External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Poison Ivy Category:Batman Enemies Category:The Green Category:Female Category:The Greenhouse Category:Iconic powers Category:Nature powers Category:Meta